


Dead Girl Walking

by PunkRockPiccolo



Series: Fem!Fall Out Boy [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderbending, Kinda?, Van Days, like omg why did i even, really bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh she was so fucked.<br/>So beyond fucked.<br/>Patricia Stump was so fucked; she might as well be pregnant.<br/>Monday. 8 am. That was when her life would be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, why did I write this.  
> Probably cause I need the practice and i'm a sucker for ideas I get from musicals.  
> Enjoy...whatever this is.  
> Almost 1500 words of trashy sin

Oh she was so fucked.

So beyond fucked.

Patricia Stump was so fucked; she might as well be pregnant.

High school was hard, no doubt about it. And when you’re not all that popular, it pays to stay in your lane and not basically get your name put on the top of the most powerful clique in school’s most wanted list. Yeah, Trish didn’t get that memo.

Her crime wasn’t important. What was important was the fact that she wasn’t going to live to see the end of her senior year.

Her breaths forced their way out of her mouth in shallow pants as she sprinted her way down the darkened streets of suburban Glenview. She knew the way to her destination well, even with the odd mix of terror and resolve swirling in her mind.

Monday. 8 am. That was when her life would be over.

Before long, the young blonde stumbled to a stop in front of a nice, fenced-in house. She flopped down to sit in the grass and pulled out her phone, hitting the number two and speed dialing the only person that could help.

It was a Saturday night- well technically Sunday morning- at 3 am, so she wasn’t too surprised when a slightly scratchy voice answered on the fourth or fifth ring.

“Trish? Was’gon?”

“Petra.” Trish sighed into the phone. “I’m out front. Open the hatch window in the basement.”

The other end of the line was silent for a moment as she assumed her friend’s brain was trying to make sense of her request.

“Uh…o..kay, Trish. Give me…uhm, give me a sec.”

The line went dead as Patricia stood and walked over to crouch by the basement window, ignoring the dew soaking into the seat and legs of her jeans.

Maybe a minute passed, but soon the small window popped open and Patricia quickly and quietly slid inside.

The minute she was stable on her feet, she turned and launched herself at the still half-asleep Petra.

She pressed her body flush against Petra’s and tangled her slender fingers in the older girl’s slightly greasy hair, pulling her head down and smashing their mouths together roughly.

Petra grunted at the force of the kiss, but slowly responded to the urgent movement of Patricia’s lips against hers; waking up more and more with each little bite and slide of tongue.

She blinked down at Patricia, slightly confused, when they eventually parted.

“Trish, what’s gotten into you?”

The smaller girl moved her face to Petra’s neck and just held her tightly for a second before leaning up to whisper into her ear.

“Sorry about waking you. I just…need you. Please. I can’t wait. I need it now.”

Petra’s stomach flipped at the desperate tone in her friend’s voice. There was something going on, but the insistent way the blonde was mouthing at her throat and running her hands over her toned stomach made it hard to find the correct mental footing to question it.

“Okay….okay.”

 Petra slowly walked backward, careful not to detach Patricia from her ravishing, until the backs of her knees found the worn out couch that resided in the dark basement.

Patricia felt the older girl stop and swiftly pushed her back on to the couch, climbing up and straddling her lap. Petra was definitely awake now. Her dark eyes widened as she took in the sight of the young vocalist leering down at her.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why are you here, Trish? This really isn’t like you.”

Patricia ran her hands from Petra’s shoulders down to the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing as pj’s, toying with the tanned skin just above her sweatpants.

“I told you. I want you, Petra. Need you.”

She leaned down and kissed Petra, sucking her lower lip between her teeth and teasing the soft flesh.

Petra let out a quiet moan, heat coiling low in her belly as she gripped Patricia’s hips. Patricia swallowed the noise and rolled her hips, grinding against the bassist with her own arousal growing.

They made out heavily for a few minutes before Patricia leaned back and yanked Petra’s t-shirt up and over her head, revealing her bare, tattooed chest. She tossed the offending piece of clothing off to some corner of the basement and smoothed her hands up over the stupid bartskull tattoo, up to the ring of thorns and back down to cup Petra’s breasts.

Petra gasped and arched up into the touch, losing herself in the feeling of Patricia’s soft hands on her body. Her fingers were light and she could feel the beginnings of calluses from her guitar. However, that’s all it was. Feather light touches and teases.

Well, fuck that. If she was going to be woken up the one time in forever she actually decided to sleep, Petra sure as hell wasn’t going to sit there and be teased all night.

The taller girl sat up quickly, causing Patricia to squeak in surprise, and latched her mouth onto the porcelain throat in front of her.

Patricia loosed a loud moan as Petra sucked mark after mark into her pale skin.

“Alright, Trish. Let me give you what you want.” She growled, pushing her back so that their previous positions were reversed.

Petra made quick work of pulling Patricia’s shirt off. The red bra she wore contrasted beautifully against her pale chest.

Petra reached her hand under the strawberry blonde to deftly unhook the clasp and slide the bra off, tossing it to join their discarded shirts.

Patricia gasped as the searing heat of Petra’s mouth enclosed one of her nipples while her hand reached up and teased the other.

“Petra. Oh…” Her wrecked voice sounded loud in the quiet basement.

Petra moved her mouth over to ravish the other nipple while her hand slid its way down to work open Patricia’s jeans. In no time at all, she leaned back in order to yank the pants off, giving her the most amazing view of Patricia’s curvy thighs and panties.

The soft red material already sported a dark spot from Patricia’s obvious arousal. Petra chuckled and ran her hands up Patricia’s legs, running her fingers under the waistband of her panties.

“You’re so wet, Trish. Are you that desperate?”  
Patricia scowled and roughly hit her knee against the older girl’s side.

“Shut the fuck up and do something, Wentz.”

Petra’s dark eyes met hers and the look in them made Patricia shiver.

“Oh I plan to.” Petra chuckled with a smirk.

In the blink of an eye, she yanked Patricia’s panties off and tossed her leg over her shoulder. Her mouth dropped searing kisses down the inside of Patricia’s thigh all the way up to her core.

Patricia nearly screamed as Petra closed her mouth around her clit and teased it with her tongue. The tightness in her stomach was almost unbearable. She reached a trembling hand down to grab Petra’s hair as whining pants and moans flew from her parted lips.

Petra moaned at the feeling of her hair being pulled. She worked her tongue past Patricia’s wet folds and straight into her entrance.

Patricia couldn’t take it. Her entire body trembled under her skilled mouth. It was barely any time at all before she tensed up and screamed Petra’s name as she came.

Petra continued to mouth at her core as she rode out her orgasm. After, she raised her head to meet Patricia’s gaze, licking her lips as she crawled her way up the smaller girl’s body.

“That good enough for you?”  


It was a joking question, Petra didn’t expect a response. But she was surprised when Patricia shook her head and pulled her into another kiss, this one no less desperate and heated than the one she gave when she slid through the window.

“You’re not going back to sleep.” She panted when they parted for air. “I’ve basically got thirty hours till I’m dead. And I’m gonna spend them fucking you.”

Petra furrowed her brow in confusion. But when she opened her mouth to ask Patricia to elaborate, she found herself being flipped over and straddled once again.

“Trish?”

“Kiss me, I’m a dead girl walking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the open ending, I had no idea where it was going so I just let it sputter out on it's own.  
> I can't quite bring myself to regret writing this, but i'm still like......it's pretty bad.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading.  
> Sorry mom.


End file.
